She never did
by Lilianne Miyano
Summary: Shiho's thoughts and Shinichi's actions. Friendship, and that is all to it.


She never thought of herself as beautiful.

Never had the chance.

Never had the time.

When you are trying to survive in the Black Organization, beauty, is the least of your concern.

Of course, now, it is over.

Finally over.

But...

'La Tristesse Durera Toujours..'

_'The sadness lasts forever..'_

She thought.

At that moment, that quote was more than fitting.

She is alone.

And..

She felt homesick.

She wants to go back.

But she does not know where to go back to.

She was leaning forward at the sink in a public restroom.

She began to see, to observe her reflection.

A woman in her twenties, shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes with long eyelashes.

The reflection had a body to die for paired with long milky legs.

A heart-shaped face, full pale pink lips.

She was not ugly, she decided.

She was not exactly an angel either.

A smirk formed on her dainty face.

_"Edogawa-kun, here is the antidote.. The finished product."_

_"Haibara. I told you, you can call me Conan.. Well.. Actually Shinichi since, we will be our old selves."_

_"I don't see you, calling me Ai. So why would I call you 'Conan' ."_

_"Fine.. Ai or.. well Shiho.. Please call me Shinichi from now on.. please?"_

_He smirked that all-knowing smirk. The one that she detested yet, somewhat loved._

_She sighed and said._

_"Alright.. Shinichi.."_

_The shrunken teen boy grinned till it reached his eyes as Haibara put the pill on his palm._

What was she thinking?

She has nothing as .. Shiho Miyano.

_I have nothing.._

Nothing.

She had lost her parents and also her darling sister, Akemi Miyano.

A sad smile formed.

_Oh well.. I will just have to make do.._

She reached for her bag filled with her clothes.

She put on a pastel blue fitting long sleeve shirt and a pair dark blue jeans, pairing it with dark brown knee-high boots.

Looking herself again in the mirror, she saw how her curves were modestly illustrated by her simple garments.

She smirked at the reflection.

She sighed yet again, and thought that she had sighed too much.

Shiho packed Ai Haibara's belongings in a plastic bag, contemplating on whether to dispose of it, or to hold on to it.

Shiho was not a sentimental person, but for this case, Ai Haibara, was the highlight of her miserable life, correction. _Is _the highlight of her _damned _life.

She held on to it for a moment longer and decided to think about it later.

She picked up her new branded bag, courtesy of Professor Agasa, the surrogate father of Ai Haibara.

She blinked her tears as she felt a lump stuck in her throat.

She felt ... weak.

But for just a moment.

The poker face is back within another moment.

She held her head up high and unlocked the restroom's entrance.

It was closing hours, no one would be there, except for the remaining janitors.

She looked around, feeling a bit lost.

It felt different.

Being in this mall, in _this_ form.

She saw everything in a different perspective, a different height.

Shiho just stood there, with a sad glint in those blue cerulean eyes.

Heaving a sigh, she walked towards the exit.

As soon as she stepped out,

"Oi Shiho, why the fuck did you take so long."

"God, for a detective, you still can't figure that I am a _girl._"

"Hehe. Shiho come're for a sec."

Shiho looked at the teen with an elegantly raised eyebrow, but despite being suspicious.

She complied.

She stepped closer to him and gazed at his cobalt blue eyes.

"Close your eyes."

"Wow _Shinichi_, I hope you are not going to do anything stupid here," Shiho said, with a dark tone.

Shinichi rolled those magnetic eyes of his, and sighed in exasperation.

"Just. Close. Your. Eyes. God..."

Shiho did close her eyes, but not before rolling them dramatically.

She felt something cool touching her collarbone.

She shivered in surprise.

"There..."

She took the cue and opened her eyes to see a pendant necklace adorned around her neck.

It was a simple pendant shaped without a doubt, like a... violin? It was all silver except for the thread like chain, which was black.

"Why.. a violin?"

"Well.. isn't it obvious?" said Shinichi scrunching his forehead.

"...No."

"What?" Shiho said, when Shinichi looked at her as if he was talking to a seven year old.

"The violin represent our friendship. Just like Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, You are.. my Dr. Watson.. right.. My best friend?.."

Shiho's eyes widen at the statement.

She was surprised that Shinichi even said that.

She was an antisocial freak, who almost killed him, and could have ended his fairytale like life.

Yet, here he is, saying, more like stating.

That she was his best friend, his Dr. Watson..

She would have never thought this would actually.. happen.

To her, out of billions of others.

Suddenly, her shoulders relaxed as if a burden has been lifted.

Shiho surprised herself, never realizing that she had felt burdened.

_How..?_

_Well, for a genius. You are quite slow.._

_You have him remember?_

_And he is all you need.._

Shiho smiled fondly at the teen detective.

Shinichi simply blushed at the change of expression, he liked to see her smile.

_It suits her, _Shinichi thought.

"Yes."

Shinichi blinked at her but then smirked at her answer.

_Yeah, I was alone, but not anymore.. I had someone for the longest time.. yet I never noticed it.. What an idiot.._

"Oh yeah by the way, when did you get this?"

"Owh, just now. Just passed by a jewellery shop. It was about to close too, so I got to it just right in time... As always," he replied with a smirk.

"Thanks.. It's.. Well... I appreciate it."

Shinichi knowing fully well that Shiho had a hard time expressing herself, just tousled her hair with amusement.

Shiho glared playfully at the detective.

"Oi, you evil-eyed yawny girl. You are living with me now. Wouldn't want you to be left on the streets. A little girl like you could get hurt."

_Owh fuck you._

"Look who is talking. You corpse magnet."

"Oi oi."

Shiho just pulled out her tongue and ran away from him.

Shinichi chased after her playfully like little children.

'I guess they were children for far too long..'

And for the first time, in the longest time, Shiho cannot even remember the time she felt this free..

And to worsen the situation, she owe it all to the geeky detective.

_Sigh... I swear.. This ending, is the most cliche of all endings.. But then again, it is not the end now is it?_

So how is it?

I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

It's simple.

I know..

But yeah.. review?


End file.
